I'm In FMA!
by TheSecondArtistInMathClass
Summary: Reality and Fiction have come together to make people cross paths with each other's worlds. What happens when a fangirl jumps through the portal, escaping reality, and finds herself in the one place she's always wanted to be? Along with her friends, all three must survive until they have found each other again. Rated T for Ed's and my foul mouth
1. Chapter 1

It's class time in middle school. Of course, it HAD to be math. Why math?! Why must you torture me so? Anyway, I was just fiddling with my pencil because I was bored. I look out of the window for a second and I see something like a red coat. Wait, _red _coat? It couldn't be! He wasn't even _real!_ He's just a fictional character from a show on AS (Adult Swim)! I raised my hand. "Um, May I go to the bathroom?" "Yes of course." I ran up from my seat and burst out the door.

"Dammit, where did you go!?", I cursed, obviously angered. I have a habit of cussing _very _bad words. So much bad happens when you're in sixth grade. Boys seem innocent around teachers, but here come friends, they're perverts to no avail. Geez, seriously, this is what internet can do to you're mind. It torments it and scars you so much you can't forget about it for the rest of your life. At least, that's for the boys. Some girls can be _just_ as perverted. But, when I was in sixth grade, I didn't know any girl who'd be perverted. They all seemed somewhat _normal._ They had a lot of friends, while at the time, I only had one. She was the only one who was willing to actually become a friend with me. Boys bullied me, but I didn't care. At least, that's what I thought. I cried in front of the vise principal when I reported it. Darn my sensitivity. Then, shortly afterwards, the girl whom wore glasses and had frizzy brown hair was no more. The tomboy attitude had changed me since sixth grade. Remember the friend I mentioned? Yeah, she's awesome at having fun, but _sucks _when it comes to what _I _think. She offends me non-stop! I think the reason why I've stuck around with her is because she was really the only friend I didn't argue with a lot. And the only one who didn't creep me out. I had fun with her. But, now, I've made friends with _her _friends. And all except one were just like Leeann. But, enough of this tom-foolery.

I continued searching for at least a glimpse of a red coat. I searched the whole campus, ready to give up, and eventually, I tripped, and just like Alice, I fell down what seemed more like a purple portal rather then a huge-ass rabbit hole. Seriously, how do those things get so damn big?! Anyway, I must have hit my head on something because I was out like a light and everything went dark.

_When Carolina went through the mysterious purple portal, time in the real world had stopped completely. Nobody had moved since her trip to the mysterious world. Only two had thought to go find Carolina; Leydi and Leeann. Leydi never insulted or otherwise use Carolina to make them fell better about themselves. She could move, along with Leeann. Those were the only two friends whom could move. Leeann was the complete opposite of Leydi, however._

"What the heck?!", exclaimed Leeann as she looked around. She poked Monet, who sat still as a rock. "Hello? Monet? Snap out of it!", she yelled at Monet. But Monet did not move one bit. "Agh! Fine, if that's how you want to be." Leeann gave up. Apparently, she didn't know what had happened right now. From her perspective, the teacher stopped talking and so did the class. She looked at the clock and noticed the red stick that was going_ tick tock tick tock _before had stopped. She pulled her watch out and saw that her time had stopped as well. "Well then."

_As Carolina continued falling, the two friends had gone outside to search the campus. Soon, they found the peculiar purple portal that had dragged their friend down into._

"Well?", Leydi spoke. She looked at her friend. "'Well?' what?", Leeann exclaimed. "After you~" "Oh No, I'm not jumping in!" "Yoshi, we've looked all over campus and she isn't here. And this…thing…looks very suspicious. I say we investigate it." Leeann thought it over for a moment and said, "We don't even know if Marvin is there!" "That's why were jumping in!" Leydi grabbed Leeann's hand and jumped in, dragging Leeann with her, weather she liked it or not. They screamed like there was no tomorrow. Leydi and Leeann soon became light-headed and passed out from screaming so much.

_Our protagonist woke up fazed and confused. She did not know what was going on, but she strangely sensed something about the scenery before her. The fresh wind blew her hair into her face. Carolina can only guess where she was at the moment. But it felt unusually familiar to her. Then she figured it out._

"Oh god, no way! This is…!" I yelled, looking back and forth. Then, I realized something. No _flippin' way_ I could be in the anime that I loved! That's just not logical! I couldn't have passed through the gate, could I? I never saw Truth, but since my memory is oh so poor, I checked, just in case. I scanned myself, up and down, back and front. Yup, still had my body parts. Thank god. Then, my memories came flooding back to me. The purple portal, me sinking into it, _falling…_I guess there are lot of things that freak you out in life. Well, screw that, I have freedom! "HELL YEAH!", I yelled, running to god-knows-where.

Oh god, my iPod! I stopped, searching my multiple-pocket-shorts for my iPod and earphones. Thankfully, they were still in my upper right pocket. Did it work? Only one way to find out. It turned on. There was the familiar Apple sign. And then there was that picture of my little sister on the lock screen. God, it feels like forever since I've last saw her. How long _has _it been? I've been knocked out for a while, haven't I? I checked at my watch. "5:46!? How the _freak _did it get to _that _time?! I got out of the classroom at 1:46! SO I WAS K. FOR FOUR FREAKING HOURS?!", I screamed at the top of my lungs. I looked around again. Then, there it was. I saw a piece of red fabric on a branch, blowing back and forth fast. I ran over and ripped it off the branch to examine it. _No other person in Amestris has this color of clothing! _I thought knowingly. _It __**has **__to be him! I know this kind of red better that anybody else! _I put my beloved electronic away into one of my pockets. And without thinking, I ran, putting the fabric in one of my_ other _pockets. The same name repeated in my head. And I was kind of afraid of what might happen. _Winry Rockbell, Winry Rockbell, Winry Rockbell..._ I don't why my mind suggested that. It must be crazy to even _think _about it! I guess it needed confirming about this being real. Still not proccessing through it. Dammit.

_While she was doing that, our friends in the story landed on hard concrete in a dark alley in the city. Once they woke up, they were terrified out of their minds, for it was nighttime. They knew dearly well that anything could happen at night if they weren't careful._

"Where are we?!", Leydi said, looking around frantically. "Okay, calm down. Alright? This place seems familiar..." "Who are you?", A voice went. Leeann looked up to see a very tall man with white hair and a menacing "X" scar on his forehead. He had black glasses that covered his eyes. "You don't look like a State Alchemist, so I'll leave you be." And with that, he walked away. Then, Leydi called out, "Who are _you!?" Leydi, you idiot! He could kill us, ya know! _Leeann thought. Leydi seemed confident. Too confident. "Who I am is none of you're concern, girl. I suggest you stop asking questions." Leydi got up. "Leydi! Get back down!", Leeann whispered angrily. "Just stay there." She walked over to the mysterious stranger. She asked again, "Who. Are. You." The man began looking very annoyed with the questions. "I was going to spare you...But you are too annoying for God to let you continue living. I'll follow his order..." The man reached out to Leydi and she backed away slowly. "...IN THE NAME OF GOD!" He lunged himself towards the middle-schooler and she screamed.

Then, the unexpected happened. Two people came out the shadows and round house kicked the enemy. Leydi fell backwards, landing hard on the concrete and backing up towards the wall. "What the hell are you two doing here, anyway!? Don't you know NOT to wander off at night? It's dangerous!", The boy said. Leeann had recognized him from somewhere, but couldn't remember where. Then she figured it out. "Brother!", a voice went. Both girls screamed. "It can talk!", Leydi yelled. Leeann called out, "YOU'RE EDWARD ELRIC!" The boy-Edward Elric- didn't seem to hear. The man lunged at Ed, and his brother, Alphonse, and they continued fighting. Both seemed scared, but mustered enough strength to whisper, "Who's Edward Elric?" "Marvin told me about this show called Fullmetal Alchemist a while back. Like in sixth grade. She told me about these people named Edward and Alphonse Elric. These two were brothers and they tried to bring their mom back by using something called Human Transmutation. Like a science they studied when they were younger." "But, isn't bringing something or somebody back from the dead kind of _impossiblel?"_ "Yes. That's the conclusion of what they tried.", Leeann explained, pointing at the two boys, whom were clueless of the two girls talking. Soon, they heard metal breaking and the two girls looked up to see that Ed's metal arm had burst into a million peices after the inpact the man made on his arm. "His arm...is metal?" "Yeah, the _Fullmetal Alchemist." _He fell to the ground, and lay there for a moment. The man walked over to Ed. Leeann and Leydi sat there in shock. "Brother!", Al called out, looking at his brother about ready to die for him. "No! Ed! Ed!", he continued. Then, there was a gunshot and the man swiped to the side, the side of his forehead bleeding. "Did you get him?" "I only grazed him, sir." The man's glasses fell, the lenses breaking. His eyes were red. "An Ishvalen!", another soldier said, surprised. The Colonel just smirked in victory, "Scar."

_While that was being settled, our protagonist had arrived at the Rockbell residence. She looked at it in shock, as she never thought it'd be this huge._

I knocked, "Hello?" I twisted the knob and the door opened. _Winry, you should really lock you're door whenever a stranger wants to do a B&E... _I thought. But my thoughts were interrupted by a very angry voice that said, "Ed, is that you? I KNOW YOU BROKE MY AUTO MAIL!" Soon, my forehead met a flying wrench, and it sounded to me like they were enemies. Permanently. I fell backward, landing hard on the wood, groaning and massaging the spot where the wrench hit. I think I'm bleeding. Crap. Soon, a girl came out in work clothes came out and looked worried. She helped me up and into the house. I fell onto the couch, continuing to groan and rub my sore spot. "I'm so sorry! I thought you were someone else!", she apologized. I managed to say, "It's no problem...Dang, this hurts..." Winry left and then came back, bringing something like a bandage. I was told to lift my head; I did that, but kinda lazely. Hell, I'm always lazy~ She wrapped the bandage around my head, for my forehead is super fragile.

"Thanks...uh...", I lied. I already knew her name. "Winry Rockbell." "That's a cool name." Thank you! And what's you're name?", she asked. "Carolina Cisneros." "That's...a name I've never of before..." What? What did she mean by- OH SHOOT! I remember, I'm not in the United States! People here don't even know what that is! So of _course _they'd think my name was wierd! She's probably going to ask where I came from! What am I going to answer then, huh? Crap! "And where are you from?" See? Didn't I tell you? What am I going to answer? "I'm from...Creta!" Yeah, that's it! Thank You, Sacred Star of Milos! I was now mentally jumping up and down in victory. I smiled. This has to work! "Yeah, it's real far away."


	2. Chapter 2

_As our heroine continues her little white lie, our other investigators have arrived at the Risembool train station. Leeann stretches, the same with Leydi. Armstrong had the sudden urge to strip himself of his shirt. Unfortunatly..._

"POOR CHILDREN, TIRED FROM THE LONG BORING TRAIN RIDE!", the stripper yelled [with his shirt off], trapping the two teens in a bone crushing death hug. "CANT...BREATH...AAH...", they both breathed. At the sight of this, Edward snickered, then burst out into a full out laugh. Armstrong looked at him wierdly, and Leeann and Leydi managed to break free from their intrapment. They both fell to the floor, gasping for air. Once Leeann had enough strength to stand, she pushed Edward into Al and said, "That's...what you...get...hah..." Even after that, Edward continued to laugh, even harder then before. Al had to calm him down because of his uncontrollable laughter. Soon, Leeann, along with Leydi, had passed out, and Armstrong had to carry them to a hotel, which they were forced to spend the night at because of the two girls.

The next day, Edward and Alphonse set out on their own for some time while Armstrong stayed with the two girls, who were still sleeping. Armstrong had checked his pocket watch over and over again, waiting for the two girls to get up from their deep sleep. "How long are they going to stay asleep? It's already 11:00 AM!", the military officer exclaimed. Of course, Leeann was already awake, but refused to get up from the bed, unbeknownst to Armstrong. The four-teen year old girl was snickering silently, thinking that Armstrong was stupid. All of a sudden, Edward burst into the room. "Well, rise and shine ladies!", he excalimed in a happy manor, "Today is a beautiful day to keep searching for-" "But, brother...", Alphonse interrupted. 'What?', Edward muttered back to his little brother. 'We have to go to Winry's first for your arm.'

Shockingly, Edward had forgotten all about his missing arm and he groaned heavily. "Fine.", Edward said, his stubborn attitude taking place. "Seriously, get up you lazy bastards. I have a frickin' deadline here." Leeann just continued to pretend to sleep and complained in a childish tone, "Do we have to?" Soon, Leydi got up and managed to persuade Leeann to get up. And now, they were back on the train, the girls yawning every now and then. Of course Leeann thought about bringing her iPhone out and playing with the various applications that didn't need Wi-Fi. But, one day before now, when she had brought it out of it's cozy home in her pocket, Edward had gone on and on how she shouldn't bring that out at Winry's place, and piled all that up with many, many questions that Leeann did not know the answer to. And then he brought up another subject. Something about someone taking the phone apart. Other then that, Leeann didn't particularly care much.

Soon, the trio of five passed up a yellow little train station that stood out between miles and miles of glorious green grass, only showing very few houses that resided there. The girls marveled on how wide the grass plain was, and Edward rolled his eyes. Leydi asked, "So this is Risembool?" Edward just sighed, "Yup, this where I live...from time to time." Of course, Leeeann could care less of where he lived; all she wanted to do was to frolick all day in the meadow. With her friend, Leydi, of course. The trio stared a great deal of time at the great plain, until the state alchemist stated (no pun intended) that it was getting late and that they should head over to Winry's at this time.

And so, they walked and walked and walked until they came across a huge yellow house. And that was when hell broke loose. As they walked, or per say, jogged over to the house, something _whisped_ past the girls and soon after that, the trio found that they were one short and decided to look down after hearing a loud _thump_. Soon, the girls found themselves laughing uncontrollably at Edward for a tool used for mechanic work, most likely a wrench, had hit him dead on in the forehead. Edward groaned while he held his throbbing head on the dirt ground, and all the while, Leeann and Leydi continued to laugh and roll on the floor while doing so. Of course, the girls' fun was over, for another girl with blond hair stepped out onto the balcony that the yellow house had sustained.

Edward sat himself up with the remaining arm he had and yelled, "Damn, Winry! I buy you a wrench, and you try to kill me with it!" "Well, apparently you're trying to kill yourself! What have you been up to!?", she -Winry- yelled back. The boy's just looked at her with embarrassed looks and smiled akwardly (well, Edward smiled anyway)

**Upon hearing the commotion outside of the Rockbell residence, our heroine lookes out the window, and suddenly is overcomed with shock at what her eyes sees. There, in the flesh, were the Elric brothers, the ones she so ever desired to see come to life and wished for many years that they would appear at her doorstep one day. The ones that had touched her heart in a way that no other program or movie can possibly do. **

"Holy crap! Holy friggin' crap! They're actually here!", she exclaimed to herself. And suddenly, realization dawned on her as her mind and her mouth went to another situation. "WHAT AM I GONNA DO!? AM I JUST GONNA WALTZ OUT THERE!? OR WHA-" Her words and thoughts were interupted by an excrutiating pain in her forehead, causing a great amount of dizziness. _Not this crap again! _, she thought, _I've had enough dealing with this in the past! Not now! Dammit! _In that same moment, another wave of dizziness set on her and almost immediatly, "Marvin" found herself on a bed, (Winry's bed, to be exact) holding her head in pain and dizziness. As the final wave of dizziness came over her, she started falling into a deep sleep, or more likely, passing out.


	3. Nightmare

_**LEEANN'S P.O.V.**_

Oh my gosh! When that wrench hit him in the head, I nearly _died_! Gosh, I haven't laughed like that in ages! But then, our fun was over when a girl with blond hair and a sports bra showed up on the balcony. Ed yelled, "What the heck, Winry!" So that's what her name was. Ed continued, "I buy you a wrench and you try to kill me with it!" Then, she yelled, "Well, apparently your trying to kill yourself! What have you been up to?!" He and Al just laughed like a bunch of idiots and we head inside. I must admit, her house looked _old_. Older then my house ever looked like, and let me tell you, my house looked _very_ old.

Well, we went inside, and the place looked like something out if a 1870's movie. There were almost no decorations, and there was only a yellow-beige couch and a painting of two people and a little girl; all of them were blond. All of a sudden, the girl, Winry, asks, "Who're your friends, Ed?" "They're just two people we found while walking around in Amestris." I guess he didn't want to mention the raging psychopath almost tried to kill us. "Oh okay.", she said while she walked away down a dark hallway.

I know that shorty said I wasn't supposed to bring my iPhone out when i got here, but, dang was I bored! So I disobeyed him and took out my electronic. Suddenly, a loud scream processed through my ears and I think my heart skipped a beat. And then, to my surprise, the girl had come back and now she was _drooling_ over my gadget. "M-May I see that? Please, for a moment?" I remembered what the midget had told me on the train. I guess he was referring to Winry and that she was going to take apart my weird digital thing. I swiftly replied, "No, I don't think that would be a good idea." She pulled that one thing I'm vulnerable to. The puppy dog face. Ugh, I absolutely cannot have this girl take apart my iPhone. She probably won't even know how to put it back again!

I looked at Leydi and she seemed a little on edge. Like usual, I didn't worry because things would be fine later on. Or at least, I thought it would be. I then turned my head away from the dreaded puppy dog face and she left, a dark aura surrounding her. Sheesh, it's just a phone, it's not the end of the world! Then she came back and said that she was going to check up on a patient she had. She began to leave again.

That got my attention.

"Hey," I began, "Is that person a girl?" She stopped and turned around. "Yeah, how did you know?", she asked. "Well, you wouldn't believe me when I tell you what I'm about to tell you." And so, I began explaining every little detail on how on earth we got here.

_While that little situation is happening, our main heroine of the story is momentarily stuck in her dream, waiting to be taken out._

_**CAROLINA'S P.O.V.**_

_"Where in the hell am I?", I said, walking in darkness. Weird thing was that I could still see my hands and my feet. Usually, you can't see squat when in the dark. Maybe the walls were just painted black and there was a lightbulb somewhere shining.  
...I honestly don't know anymore._

_Suddenly, a loud boom came on, and I dived down on the ground to duck for cover, when I stupidly realized that there was **no cover to be found**. If there was any furniture, I would have found it by now._

_**"Why hello, little one."**_

_I looked back with me still on the ground and what I found, I didn't seem to like. Right there behind me was **Truth**. But, the Truth I knew didn't have a white outline instead of a black one, right? He had my body figure; I guess this Truth was sorta like the one I knew. "Yeah, hi.", I said while trying to get up. __**"I see you are a little irritated with something."**__, he/she replied. In truth, (no pun intended) I wasn't irritated, but he didn't know that. **"Oh, I sense something. You really aren't irritated, aren't you?"**, I heard him say. Oh for f- "Look," I began, now getting mad for no apparent reason,"Where am I, and why am I here?"  
Suddenly, Truth started laughing. And boy did he laugh. It wasn't the sorta of hearty laugh from a friend. No, it was the one that made you feel small as an ant and also made want to run away and get the hell out of there. In this case, I beginning to feel like running away, but something kept me there. __**"Oh foolish human! You are in my domain now!"**__ "Who the heck are you, man!?", I yelled. He stopped laughing. Thank god!  
__**"Who am I?"**__, he began. Aw hell no, he's gonna talk again? __**"I am the thing that keeps kids believing when it is just a myth. I am the thing that escapes a criminal's mouth. I am the thing that makes the world bad. I am the opposite, and I am also the same. I am Lie."**_

* * *

_**LEEANN'S P.O.V.**_

"And that's how it all happened. I know you guys don't believe me anyways...", I said. As expected, their faces (except Leydi's, of course) said that I was crazy and should probably go to a psycho ward. "Uh...", Ed went. Leydi said, "Yes, yes, we know you may be thinking that we have to go to a mental hospital, but this is all true. We need to find our friend and we think she made her way here. What does your patient look like, Winry?" Winry perked up and described, "Black hair with blue highlights on the ends and a black and blue striped shirt. She also has red shoes and jean pants that are curled up."  
We all looked at her weirdly. How the heck did she remember all that stuff? I mean its true, but that was incredible! "What," she said, possibly annoyed, "As a mechanic, I have to remember some of the patients orders of we don't have enough scraps of paper. Either that, or I have a photographic memory." I could not believe this girl! I really couldn't! But either way she went to go check on her little "patient" while she left me, Al, Ed and Leydi, all down here with a beryl decent amount of awkwardness in the room. "So...", one of us began. I forgot who anyways so I'm thinking it was one of the guys. "So...", I repeated, feeling more and more awkward. "...what now?", Leydi finished. We all shrugged our shoulders.

Winry then came back in a hurry and it instantly felt like something was..._off. _Like something wasn't right about the atmosphere. I guess the guys and Leydi felt it too because in two seconds, all of us were running up the stairs to heck-knows-where. We all stopped and Winry opened the door to what looked like her room. She opened the door. And right there was my friend, unconscious, and looking like she was going to wake up any minute and puke her guts out. "Marvin!", me and Leydi cried. Immediately we ran to her side. What happened!? Why is she passed out!? What made her this way!?

Winry spoke up. "I don't know what happened! When I came up here, all I saw was her sprawled all over the floor, asleep. I began feeling worried when I touched her forehead. She was _burning!_" "No...", someone said. To my surprise, it was Marvin, who I wtch ought was still unconscious. "...I already know..", she continued. We all watched and heard in silence.

"...Lie...Lie...Turn on...light, damnit..."

"Lie?", the shorty said, a stupid look on his face. "Shh, Brother.", Al whispered. Ed scoffed, "Alright, fine."

Marvin continued.

"...don't...remind me...he...I know...he still hates me...get...out...of my head..."

"...what...the hell...is wrong with you...Lie? Demonic copy..."

"What? Lie is a demonic copy...a copy of who?", Edward said. Everybody immediately shushed him, and I thought I heard him say, "sheesh..."

"...copy cat...Truth...get out of my head...GET THE HELL OUT!"

Suddenly, Marvin literately _jumped up _and started to run towards the doorway where Winry was standing. She then screamed as my friend pushed her out of the way. "Marvin!", I called. "Carolina!", Leydi called. Technically, 'Carolina' was Marvin's _real _name, but I gave her the nickname, Marvin.

Me and Leydi both got up and we all ran down to the living room, where already it began to look like a tornado passed through it. "What's going on down there?", a voice went. When me and Leydi turned around, we found ourselves looking at _air. _"Down here, younglings!" Just like it said, we looked down, and what I found, I almost could not believe. There was an elderly woman. About _2 freaking feet of height. _I nearly burst out laughing at the sight of her. Instead, I snickered rather loudly, enough for Ed to hear and shoot an insult at the old lady. She yelled at him saying that he was as short as she was.

"GET OUT!", I heard. I instinctively remembered why I was down here in the first place. "Come on, guys," I yelled, "Don't slack off!" Then Alphonse retorted with, "Weren't you slacking off too?" I flushed with embarrassment and shouted, "Shut up!" And then I saw my best buddy freaking out over this 'Lie' guy.

And then she opened her eyes.

All of this time, she had run out of the room and into the living room with her eyes closed. Her eyes...once they opened, the whites of her eyes had the sickening color of _black. _Like something was _possessing _her. Her pupils were yellow. But not the kind of yellow that Edwardo over there has. No, it was a _sick _yellow. "Okay, now I know something is _definitely _wrong.", Leydi said. "You don't say?", I spat.


End file.
